User talk:RedKnuckles
Welcome Hi, welcome to the RedKnuckles! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Ash9876 page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 04:53, October 2, 2013 (UTC) To make your first character here, I advise following this guide--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 22:35, October 6, 2013 (UTC) You need 50 edits to make a Dragon Slayer. Additionally you need my permission as well. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:40, October 29, 2013 (UTC) You need 50 edits before making a Slayer. You've got 49. And you need to specify what type of demon slayer. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:49, November 21, 2013 (UTC) It's Darkness, right? Or Shadows? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 05:22, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Sure, go ahead~ The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 03:56, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Kitsune Sure go ahead Master Dartz (Talk) 11:34, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Ah, I forgot that thing existed. Did it in my early years. I am ashamed of its existence....and in a way, I should've asked for its deletion, so, unfortunately, you can't use it, 1) since I made it without permission like....2 years ago? And 2) because I am probably going to ask for its deletion soon. Sorry for the inconvienience. Highestbounty123 (talk) 06:04, March 7, 2014 (UTC) No, sorry.--The Eleventh Doctor (Trust me. I'm the Doctor.) 16:38, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Define gold. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 00:55, July 11, 2014 (UTC) No. Just use Iron Dragon Slayer Magic and it can manipulate golden iron. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:20, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Bacteria Magic Gonna have to say no for now as I'm still working on it. But if there's another magic, just ask and I'll let you know.:) Master Dartz (Talk) 00:26, August 6, 2014 (UTC) How about as an affiliate? He could've joined underneath them as one of their many soldiers in protecting the demon society. Go Wacko! Probably Absalom wuld be a better choice. Primarch11 10:56, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Up to you. Primarch11 10:57, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Well I am, but I need to talk to the guys who posted there own Demon Lords. Also I'm waiting for the others to post their own guys up. And I'm still deciding if I'll do the remaining three myself or not. Primarch11 12:20, October 10, 2014 (UTC) Cool im still working on the Demon Lord's armies so I'll let you know. Primarch11 15:52, October 10, 2014 (UTC) There is no difference really. Except personal subordinates can't command armies and only serve their chosen Demon Lord. Primarch11 19:53, October 10, 2014 (UTC) it allows the user to disintergrate anything down to a molecular level. Though the user needs to physicall touch an object or have something enter their personal space. It can also be imbued into items the user is holding. Primarch11 04:31, October 11, 2014 (UTC) did you send me a message about a general for the second division and Bacuol's appearance? Primarch11 12:10, October 16, 2014 (UTC) kay so what was your idea? Primarch11 15:47, October 16, 2014 (UTC) sure you can make a general for the second division. Ill think about the Torune part. Primarch11 19:00, October 16, 2014 (UTC) So, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I've deleted Agios. You've based Agios off another fanfiction character without permission, and then proceeded to make him 'White Zeref', which itself poses an issue. Yes, we get it, Toneri looks like Zeref, that doesn't mean actually go and implement that. So, sorry, but it's gone.--The Ninth Doctor (Nice to meet you. Run for your life!) 17:56, November 16, 2014 (UTC) yep, just check the Occultus page. --Primarch11 07:53, July 24, 2015 (UTC)